The Series of Faxy Oneshots beginning with 'The'
by Hawke 1234321
Summary: I wrote a one-shot called The Tape Recorder, and then something happened with a friend whispering 'Elephant Shoes'... and so the second in the series was born... Reviews needed!
1. The Tape Recorder

_Hey people! This is a random oneshot that I came up with after reading a random thing on someone's profile. It's basicly this story, but not MR, its Boy and Girl, and what Fang says in his speech thingy is basicly word for word, but it doesn't mention Max in the normal profile one. Anyhoo, I think its grand, and I hope you enjoy it!!!_

_This is set in STWAOES, after Chappie 19 (The Cave scene), but before they go to Dr. M's... Max and Fang are searching for a house for the flock to live in, and then this occurs... Why my brain comes up with this stuff, I don't know..._

_-Hannah and Gromitt_

_Disclaimer: I technically don't own this story, or Maximum Ride, but I own this blend of stories!

* * *

_

"Fang" Max said randomly. They were in a cave, looking around for a house for the kids. "Do I ever cross your mind?"

Fang automatically responded. "No"

Max frowned slightly. He had kissed her a few days ago in this same cave. How did that work? She waited a few minutes before asking, "Do you like me?"

Fang looked at her, stared into her eyes. "No."

Things kicked into high gear. Questions and answers were fired quickly, and responded to quicker.

Max asked, "Do you want me?"

"No"

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No"

"Would you live for me?"

"No"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

Max paused before asking her final question that would make or break everything. "Fang, choose - me or your life"

Fang looked her in the eyes, and told the truth.

"My life" he uttered.

Max ran to the edge of the cliff and flung herself off, barely remembering to unfurl her wings before she dropped too low. As she flew away in shock and pain, Fang ran to the cliff and flew after her. He just kept yelling out to her, his explanation....

**"Max, the reason that you never cross my mind is because you're always ON my mind!**

**The reason why I don't like you is because I love you Max!**

**The reason I don't want you is because I need you!**

**The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left!**

**The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you!**

**The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you!**

**The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life!**

**Come back Max! I'm not good at long distance relationships!"**

Max came to a sudden stop and suddenly plummeted from the sky. Fang dove and caught her, just a few metres from the lake they were over. She was laughing her a*s off. "What is so funny?" Fang demanded, concern filling his voice, even though he was holding back emotions.

"YOU! You completely ruin my self esteem, tell me that you'll never want to be in a relationship with me, and then yell that speech!" she giggled. Fang raised an eyebrow. He knew she wasn't done.

She was in hell done.

She then collapsed in a heap, yelling _**"And I got your entire mushy felly speech **__**ON TAPE!!!**__**" **_

Fang felt himself pale. Tape? Like, BLACKMAIL???

He decided there was one thing to do.

Fang pulled Max up from the ground, pulled her close to him, and wrapped his hands around her waist. He heard the tape recorder drop to the ground. One thing to complete the perfect distraction. Fang brushed a strand of hair from Max's eyes, and kissed her. She gave in almost immediately, and began to kiss him back passionately.

Something happened there for the first time, under the stars and the full moon...

Something the Flock will never know about.

Something MAX will never know about...

Fang sneakily kicked the tape recorder backwards into the Lake...

* * *

_**An Deireadh....**_

_**REVIEW! I'm gonna put up chapter 2 soon!**_

_**Hannah and Grommit**_


	2. The Elephant Shoes

mimimi213: _**Fave Story**_

Edward Cullen-For real.: _**Review:**_** Thanks for the review!**

licious461: _**Fave Story**_

Shojo-Chan: _**Review + Fave story:**_** Thanks! I'll keep it up (hopefully)**

A P Patterson: _**Review:**_ **I didn't mean to be TOO OOC, but there ya go!**

maxy1998: _**Fave story + Fave Author + Review: **_**Hope you weren't hurt, but thanks!**

Nicky Read: _**Review: **_**Thanks for reading! I love your story, and I've introduced you to Max Ride! YAY!**

pinkcatheaven: _**Review:**_** I like that you like Fax. Because this will be a VERY Faxy story... **

Caris L. Clearwater: _**Review + Sub: **_**I'm updating now! Also, are you related to a Seth, by any chance?...  
**

GREAT work people! SEVEN reviews for my first chappie?? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now, I'm gonna make this into a collection of One-shots beginning with 'The'...

Cos this situation happened to me with my best friend.

Whose a girl...

Yeah... We-ird...

And then she began giggling and res-ing (raise eyebrows suggestively... ing...) D:

* * *

**The Elephant Shoes {401}**

The Flock were back in New York for Valentines Day. Okay, it was Angel's _**coincidence...**_ The Flock *Coughs loudly*_Nudge_*Coughs again* had decided to go shopping of their own free will... They were walking down Fifth Avenue, when Max came to a halt in front of a very... PINK display in a random shop.

Fang turned around and saw Max mouth something at him. Twice. Then she stared at the window, which was filled with hearts and roses. Fang thought back to what she mouthed... it... it had looked like...

It had looked like _I love you_...

Fang went over towards Max. "What did you say?" he asked quietly. Max was not the lovey dovey type, and he hadn't said anything mushy feely to her in a few days...

She just mouthed it again.

_I love you._

"Did you just say 'I love you'???" Fang asked blatantly. Max took a double take, and then her eyes bulged slightly. "Follow. My. Gaze." She stated.

He did.

She was staring a huge, _HUGE_ pair of shoes. Above it, a sign indicated that they were Elephant Shoes...

Elephant shoes...

Angel burst out laughing. The rest of the Flock stared at her, oblivious to Max and Fang's conversation before this. "Max... *giggle* mouthed to Fang *Giggle* Elephant Shoes and then *Tee hee* He, He... HE THOUGHT SHE HAD SAID _I LOVE YOU!"_

Angel burst into laughter...

As did the flock.

Max and Fang both blushed at the same time. Then, they saw each other blushing, and both blushed some more. They were beyond the pink of the display. A fire truck went by. They were redder. They glanced at each other and nodded.

Max and Fang grabbed hands and bolted. As soon as they were at a clear alleyway, they took off. After a few minutes, Max screamed in frustration.

They landed on top of the Rockefeller centre and talked about the incident. Well, Max talked. And screamed, and yelled, and then flew off. Fang just shook his head and sighed. When would she get a clue? He had asked her if she had said the magic words. The words that were the key to his soul... And yes, that WAS as girly as it sounded...

For the rest of the week, Fang was pelted by the others, _especially Iggy_, with the two words that had grown to become the bane of his existence...

Elephant Shoes.

* * *

OKAY! Yay! Another random One-shot choc full of Faxyness!

Please review! I need to hear feedback!!!

Here is the Quote of the chapter! It's not from this chapter, but it's this Chapter's quote. Get me?

Here is a quote from a new story I'm reading, '**songfic valduggerys never been so good'** by flaring rhythm

'_I beg to differ your beg to differ to differ my beg to beg, beg differ beg 'o' differ!_'

Flaring Malice Rhythm in some random chapter...


	3. The Guitar

googlefish: {(Subs)} Oh YEAH! That's kinda the point I was making, but Olive Juice would do the same job!

AishaY: {(Subs)}

musically-insane93: {(Subs)} Thanks for reviewing TWICE! YAY! Thanks for the uplifting comments!

Caris L. Clearwater: Thanks for that. I meant Seth Clearwater from Twilight, as I read your Review name…

Gontulet: em, What??????? Licking lollipops and tape recorders, and then 'Ottermen'? No. Look to the responses above!!!!!

This is a One-shot set after STWAOES. It is dedicated to Gary, who taught me how to write songs, and the chord B minor. Now, my guitar is named after him. Viva Jezzebelle!

* * *

**The Guitar**** {688}**

**Fang's POV**

We had been living with Dr. M and Ella for almost 3 months now. So it was almost 3 months since the Flock split in half… I was still sorry for that, and sorry for Max. She had barely gotten to know her brother before he died in her arms…

I shook my head, trying to dissipate my thoughts. Focus. You're trying to learn a new song! I was sitting in my room, that I shared with Gazzy and Iggy, trying to learn a new riff on my guitar. That's right, you heard me. I have a guitar, and I can play... ish…

Myself and Max had both gotten guitars for Christmas, mine a Spanish Acoustic, hers a black and white Electric. Iggy thought that we should have swapped 'cause the black electricity suited me better, but Max had ignored him and hit him in the head with her new guitar… She was then put on the 'Naughty Step' by her mother, and her guitar went into 'hiding' for two weeks... Max just borrowed MY guitar for all that time, and Nudge got her lessons on the internet…

Meanwhile, I've been learning from the small book that I got with my guitar. I can now play 'What Shall We Do With The Drunken Sailor?' and 'The House Of The Rising Sun'. That second tune has an 'F' in it, and I can almost play it perfectly, where as Max can hardly play 'F' at all. Yay! Go me!

Anyway, I've been trying to learn the opening riff from Muse's 'Plug in Baby', but it's been really hard. I was now gonna give it one more go, and if anyone told me that I was awful, or to shut up, I'd have a go with this new song I'm writing.

About seven notes in, when I thought I was getting the hang of the first quarter of the riff, when a sound resonated through out the house. "FANG! SHUT _UP!!!"_ shouted Angel. Grrr. No more Muse for me, it seemed…

I then took a look at the notebook beside my bed. Pages were falling out, and stuffed in, and it looked an altogether mess. I grabbed it, and one page fluttered down to the floor. Ah, this is the one I've been looking for.

Placing the page on top of my bed, I picked up my guitar once again and began to gently strum the chords. C, G, Am, F, C, G, Am, F...

They calmed me some, and I began to sing the lyrics…

_Times are hard,_

_So is l__ife,_

_I just cannot take the strife!_

_Nothing's worth wakin' in the middle of the night_

_Cravin' air,_

_Cravin' space,_

_I know I'm alive, but am I awake?_

_(C) _

_Smoke and Mirrors,_

_Foggin' up my view._

_Everything is hazy,_

_Even my view of you…_

_Twistin', turnin', I feel blind,_

_I just cannot keep a straight mind,_

_Did I fall behind?_

_Never thinkin' honestly,_

_I know that you don't,_

_But can you not see my needs through the_

_(C)_

_Smoke and Mirrors,_

_Foggin' up my view._

_Everything is hazy,_

_Even my view of you…_

_(~Bridge~)_

_Now time is standin' still,_

_I only feel the heat._

_I only see the flame,_

_I hear them call my name, into the_

_(C) x2_

_Smoke and mirrors…_

I heard something at the door, and saw Max standing there with a tissue, wiping away her tears. "Th… that was beautiful" she whispered, and came and sat beside me on the bed.

"When *sniffle* did you hear it? How hard was it to learn?" she asked. I just blushed slightly and held up the piece of paper with the lyrics.

She gasped, looking at my messy scrawl, how it showed all the different lyrics I had tried out, but had failed with. She turned to me and asked the one question I was hoping she wouldn't ask. "Who did you write it for?"

I sighed, and decided to do something drastic.

I did one of the bravest things I have ever done, right there, right then.

I turned to Max, tilted up her chin, and kissed her.

* * *

SO???? FAXY MOMENT! YAYYY!!! What'd ya think? That song is MINE! All mine, so I copyright it here and now. No one may steal my creation! But, I might put up a video on Youtube of me singing it, and if I do, the link will be on my profile! YAY!

Thanks to all my lovely Reviewers and Subbers!

Hannah Brandon, Grommit and Fangles (I cloned him during January, and _never_ looked back...)


End file.
